living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiln ir'Kavay
Kiln is on the precipice of turning from a good man to a great one. Sure in his actions, but not necessarily in his thoughts, Kiln suffers from doubt and shame. Although he likes a good many of the Wayfinders, he fears commitment and tries to keep up artificial barriers. Recently, Kiln is trying to be more open with the others and allow them the chance to get to know Kiln, not Rhek or Tourmaline. Fluff History Kiln ir’Kavay is a Cyre war orphan, or perhaps a regular orphan. He isn’t sure how his parents died and only has very vague memories of a woman leaning over him. He knows that Kiln is the name his birth mother gave him, because that’s what his true mother, his “grand-mère,” Theodosia ir’Kavay, said. Secretly adopted at a young age by Lady Theodosia ir’Kavay, great-aunt to Hendra ir’Kavay, Kiln was whisked away from the sad and humble orphanage into the world of color, money and fashion. His new grand-mère taught Kiln how to hide himself among a noble air of flattery and keep his true intentions close to the vest. And, of course, how to best leverage his changeling talents. Kiln’s life wasn’t all socialite spycraft, though. Grand-mère also taught Kiln his one true calling -- haute couture. From a young age Kiln showed that he had an eye for design. Nurturing this, Theodosia taught him all she knew about the world of fashion, including dressmaking and scentmaking. Theodosia also how to make interesting concoctions using scents. This certainly wasn’t alchemy. It’s totally unrelated that Kiln’s first cologne also set the workshop on fire. The Last War When Kiln was a young man he spent most of his time attending different social functions across Metrol with Theodosia as his dwarf persona, Tellarm. Together they raised money for the war effort from sympathetic nobles and some House Cannith individuals (all discreetly, of course). As he got older and more involved in the war, Kiln started to spy on Aundairian nobility using different faces. If someone started to look too close, he’d disregard it as easily as setting aside a mask. On the Day of Mourning Kiln was on assignment in Fairhaven. He heard about his homeland during a card game in the gardens some ir’Lain cousin. Struggling to show no outward emotion, Kiln excused himself to the restroom, changed into a servant, and simply walked away from everything. Invitation With Cyre gone Kiln needed a purpose. He had no place to return to and no real friends. Kiln fell into a deep depression until he received a letter from his second cousin once removed, Hendra ir’Kavay. Hendra invited Kiln to join the Wayfinders in Fairhaven. She knew of her great aunt’s… proclivities and is one of the few people who know that Kiln is Theodosia’s secret son. Lost and alone, Kiln created Rhek and joined the Wayfinders. He’s worked for the Fairhaven main branch for the past four years, but recently put in a request to move to Sharn. Experience During the Last War Kiln received an assignment to travel deep into Darguun under an assumed identity. He became Dral’thec, a hobgoblin mineral expert. Dral’thec attempted to appeal himself to Lhesh Haruuc Shaarat’kor and the Rhukaan Taash clan, but it worked a little too well. Instead of staying at the court and learning secrets, Lhesh Haruuc's shava, Dagii, ordered Dral'thec to travel with a company of forty Ghaal'daar sellswords deep into the Khraal rainforest for a near-forgotten Dhaakani artifact called the "Seventh Eye of Fortitude" – an immense emerald of legendary power. Refusal meant Dral'thec could either break his cover and risk death from very annoyed goblins, or risk death from a giant changeling-eating-plant. The plant sounded nicer, honestly. So off Dral'thec went, to the Khraal with a company of forty Ghaal'daar sellswords led by Nathok, their commander. He and Nathok hated each other immediately. Dral'thec believed Nathok was too rigid, and Nathok felt that Dral'thec had a very… loose interpretation of muut. Dral'thec was convinced that they'd kill each other before they found the Seventh Eye. They entered the Khraal with forty. Every day brought another death. La'Atek and Kran'vek died bringing down a grick. Khassilema fell into a river and was eaten by a swarm of quippers. Eventually, inevitably, it was only Nathok and Dral'thec left. The two spent nerve-wracking nights together, trying to catch winks of sleep in between watches. During the day, they continued on in search of the ruins, talking and getting to know one another. And also fighting off carnivorous plants. Their earlier grievances with each other seemed petty in the face of simple survival. Eventually they found the Dhaakani ruins. Crumbling and overrun with foliage, Dral'thec and Nathok entered the tomb. They descended deep underground, braving traps, pitfalls and the occasional dar skeleton. As they survived they grew closer. Contempt had turned to trust and friendship. And friendship, to love. Then there, before them, was the Seventh Eye of Fortitude. The emerald gave off ethereal green light in the gloom. The hobgoblins looked at each other in amazement. Their quest had almost come to an end. Tentatively, Nathok reached out and gently grasped the stone. Dral'thec braced himself -- but nothing happened. Huh. Nathok shrugged and safely stowed the stone away in his pack. Nothing to do but head back, out of the jungle. They spent the night inside the ruins, now relatively safer, laughing and talking. There may have been kissing. Nathok talked on and on about how proud he was of Dral'thec. How they had fulfilled their muut and atcha and done it together, against all odds. He talked about introducing Dral'thec to his clan. Dral'thec stayed very silent. He simply nodded along, noncommittal. In the morning, they set off. They got two hours into hiking before disaster struck. Ahead of them was a wide, red river. It might have been the same river that Khassilema fell into, but it certainly wasn’t there before. They were lost. After consulting the map that had thus far been pretty reliable, the two Ghaal’daar decided to create a raft to cross the river. They were almost to the far bank when they saw the first pair of yellow eyes. There was a gentle bump on the underside of their raft. Then a not so gentle smash. The bag holding the Seventh Eye of Fortitude went flying as Nathok toppled overboard into the river. It was pure luck that the bag wasn’t immediately swept downstream. The swirling waters playfully tugged at it, but the strap had caught on a tree branch stuck between a rocky outcrop. Time slowed down for Dral’thec. The bag, to his left, could be in his grasp. But those yellow eyes were attached to crocodiles and they were heading for Nathok. Without really considering why, Dral’thec thrust his hand out and pulled Nathok back onto the raft before it was swept downstream. They fired some potshots at the crocs from their raft, but both looked on in silence as the tree branch finally broke and the Seventh Eye of Fortitude was lost forever. Eventually, they were able to maneuver their sad watercraft to the other bank. They pulled themselves to shore, hungry, tired, but alive. There, laying panting in the sand, Nathok asked Dral’thec to be his shava. Dral’thec didn’t answer. Wordlessly, he stood up, ready to explain something about himself he had never told anyone else before -- then he raised his hands in the air. They had been surrounded by grungs. Likely angry and brokenhearted at Dral’thec’s silence, Nathok easily beheaded a gold one. The grungs immediately changed their tune, croaking happily. They fed the Ghaal-dar strange bugs and led them to the outskirts of the Khraal within the space of three days. The night before they returned to Rhukaan Draal, Draal’thec disappeared after receiving an encoded message from Theodosia. Nathok, seemingly the only survivor, was heralded as a hero nonetheless. Only Hendra ir’Kavay and Lord Boroman ir’Dayne know that Kiln was really Draal’thec. Motivation Naturally curious, Kiln loves exploring new places, meeting new people, and learning more about magic -- alchemy in particular. He likes that the Wayfinders are trusted enough to solve complex issues on their own. It makes him feel rather like a spy again. Future Goals Kiln believes in the glory of Cyre. But that's not as important as the Wayfinder Foundation. Now Kiln wants to help the Foundation in any way he can, working to promote its reputation across Khorvaire and beyond. In the somewhat immediate he wants to invite Nathok to move in with him, but that's... A big step. Kiln also wants to learn more about the mysterious Chaethomia and the intrigue surrounding his father. Enemies Chaethomia Chaethomia is the code name of Thiago's Aundair handler. Kiln believes Chaethomia is a member of the Aundair Royal Eye, although that's not confirmed. Much of Chaethomia is a mystery -- the last known meeting between the "real" Thiago and Chaethomia was rumored to have taken place in Fairhaven. Māre Ka Keeda Māre Ka Keeda is the name of the avolakia Kiln and company encountered during Eye of the Beholder. The avolakia knows Kiln as Thiago and it knows he's a changeling. Aktavi Aktavi doesn't know Kiln exists lol. Family and Loved Ones Nathok During the Last War Kiln met a very charming, attractive, hobgoblin named Nathok in Darguun. They spent many nights together and slowly grew close. Nathok asked Kiln if he would be his shava and fight forever at his side. Kiln stayed silent and let Nathok believe he had been refused. He rationalized it as being the prudent choice. However, in truth he was afraid of blowing his cover as a spy for Cyre and Nathok find out he wasn't a Ghaal-Dar at all, but a Gaa'Ma -- a changeling. Ketaal knows a... modified version of the story. During In a Mirror, Darkly Kiln traveled to the future only to find out, facing his death, that Nathok had died sometime in the past thirty years. Distraught, Kiln sent ''him suddenly after returning to the present. They are currently dating, but it's not super smooth sailing. '''Theodosia ir'Kavay' Kiln's grand-mère, Hendra ir'Kavay's great aunt and Kiln's persona when he needs to feel comforted. In life, Theodosia was a mysterious socialite who charmed Metrol. She adopted Kiln in secret and raised him, teaching him everything he needed to know about how the upper echelon of Khorvaire plot and plan. She is presumed dead from the Day of Mourning, but somehow survived due to Kiln's frantic sending in Mist Opportunities. Kiln is starting to realize she may not have been a very good person. During Mist Opportunities Theodosia admitted she was Kiln's birth mother. The reasons why she chose to give Kiln up for adoption only to later adopt him and raise him as a stranger are her own, as she disappeared shortly after waking up, alive, in Thrane. "Mommy issues" doesn't currently begin to cover Kiln's vast range of emotions he has about this complicated woman. Thiago Alamilla One day, while exploring grand-mère’s attic, Klin found a drawing of a mysterious young man secreted away in a trunk. Thinking to please Theodosia, Kiln changed into him. Instead of praise, his grand-mère merely smiled sadly and asked him to never change into that form ever again. Kiln instantly agreed, although he still wonders about who this man is or was, and what his relationship was to Lady ir’Kavay. Kiln went to the Mournlands and found out he was her lover. Her Aundair spy lover. Who died stopping an attack by the Emerald Claw. And he was a changeling. And... He is Kiln's father. Who Thiago is, including his real name, are gaping wounds in Kiln's heart he's desperately trying to fill with answers. Nathok.jpg Theodosia.png TheGentleman.jpg Completed Missions Apparel in Peril Kiln went to the Mournlands with a bunch of strangers and despite his surprise to the contrary, didn't die. He fought a dragon, an empress and many, many monsters. He learned lessons about himself, but probably the wrong ones. He has a new appreciation for Leo, Jawbreaker, Moss and Maryn. And a date lined up with Hektor the next time the pirate is in port. Eye of the Beholder This mission changed the course of Kiln's life. Within the course of a few days in an ancient Dhakaani ruin Kiln went mad and created Abhasvaras, a self-titled and perhaps actual God of Glitter. Abhasvaras speaks in third-person and can manipulate glitter, changing its scent, shape and color. For the past years, before even the Mourning, Kiln had been repressing a large part of his psyche. Like Tourmaline represents Kiln's ability to trust the Wayfinders, Abhasvaras represents Kiln's faith. Abhasvaras is an intimate part of Kiln, although one he's still trying to come to terms with. Kiln also met and saved Drago Scrohl d'Medani, head of the Department of Planar Studies for the Twelve. During the Last War Drago worked counterintelligence for the Karrnathi Crown, where he met and tried to turn Thiago Alamilla. Drago pushed too hard and Thiago attacked him. Drago claims he killed the changeling in self defense. And that Thiago had a child around Kiln's age. Kiln reluctantly believed him, especially since Drago has taught him some new anti-undead spells and abilities. He's promised Drago that he'll continue to search for the identity of Chaethomia, Thiago's Aundarian handler. Although he knew, logically, that anything can happen on a mission Kiln never believed that someone would actually die. He could only stare in horror as the avolakia killed Tamiyah. It crystallized in his mind that he was worefully unprepared for actually going up against the Emerald Claw. By luck or fate, everyone (eventually) survived. But Tamiyah's death, combined with the revelation of Thiago's child and Abhasavaras's entire... thing, has made Kiln more reflective on his own life. If everyone only gets one life, how will Kiln use his? In a Mirror, Darkly "One big panic attack." That's more or less how Kiln would describe the indescribable. Sent to the future by a Fey, Kiln was extremely traumatized by what he experienced there at the hands of Aidatavi. Upon returning to the present Kiln we on a month's hiatus from the Wayfinders, reconnecting with himself and Nathok (who wasn't dead it was just a joke). While traveling Kiln met and talked with people who guided him on the teachings of the Traveler, including a mysterious changeling near the Mournlands who called themselves Oma. Feeling in need of some sort of spiritual guidance, Kiln has turned to the esoteric practicality and mysticism of transformation, evolution and change. Mist Opportunities Kiln reluctantly entered the Mournlands with Leo, Shaylee and Renna in search of Toronak's axe and body. As they traveled through the mists with Vadim and were presented by three choices, Kiln urged the others to move toward the past. He had seen a future, and had no desire to experience another future he didn't actively live through. As they traveled through Allamoir, Kiln attempted to counsel Leo on the potential ramifications of impacting so many lives alongside Renna. But once he realized Sarah was still alive, he, Shaylee and (obviously) Leo became obsessed with saving her from her fate. Along the way they may have... influenced ''more people to head to safety. But that's a good thing, right? Now all those people are alive, when they should've died in the Mourning. Including, by coincidence, Theodosia. Oh, and she finally admitted she was Kiln's mother, but we all knew that was coming. Even him, deep down inside. When the party returned to the present they were faced with a rampaging Warforged Titan. During the battle, Kiln was knocked unconscious and dying, only to be saved by Shaylee and Vadim in time to see Leo die. The changeling went into shock and realized that he was in love with Leo. Kiln managed to save him somehow with a diamond-less revivify but he isn't sure how. He said... ''something to someone ''when casting revivify but that was only the mutterings of someone desperate to save the one they love. Unable to deal with his emotions as usual, Kiln spent the first night out of the Mournlands freaking out. Then his (formerly) dead mother sent him, scared and alone and somehow alive in Thrane. He bailed entirely, leaving the rest of the party to deal with the fallout in Allamoir as he ran toward Darguun. Safe with Nathok, Kiln just... unloaded. He admitted to his unwanted feelings about Leo, his mother, and he just wanted everything to go ''away. The Ghaal'dar comforted him as best he could, and promised to visit Sharn in an effort to grow closer. Feeling loved, yet also feeling unworthy of it, Kiln had a strange dream about a figure made of ooze. It said Kiln had called it to him, and left its glittery mark on his body -- a Druidic symbol of change. Although Kiln can change its position on his body, the mark appears no matter what form he's in. Appearance Kiln is a changeling. He’s more masculine-presenting than androgynous. He’s a man, unless he’s a woman. Then she’s female. He only shows his true face to those he trusts or have proven they don’t hold prejudices about changelings. On the job Kiln dresses pretty plainly. He prefers dark colors, but wears colorful accessories like a bright green kerchief around his forearm. He has a magewrought glamorweave breastplate that he usually fashions as dark plum silk vest and long overcoat. Kiln is very much into jewelry (all his faces tend to have at least one earring) and accessories, but blends his aesthetic with practicality. He wears a belt that contains vials of potions and concoctions. Faces Rhek Rhek is Kiln’s “adventuring persona.” An attractive half-orc, Rehk is friendly, nurturing and kind. Rhek claims he's from the Fairhaven. He prefers tal to coffee and sticks with winter colors. Rhek is who Kiln most-often appears as in the lounge. Rhek has a gold earring in the middle of his long ear and his septum is pierced with a gold ring. Tellarm Tellarm Varangian, who goes by Tell to his friends, is a smooth-talking Dwarf originally from Metrol. Tell is the first persona Kiln adopted for information gathering and more like his true personality than Rhek. Tellarm has three gold rings in his left ear. Tellarm is... fading. Created by Theodosia for Kiln, he's finding it hard to remember how Tellarm thinks, how he moves, what makes Tellarm, "Tellarm." Tourmaline Tourmaline (Tourmy) is Kiln's boldest persona. She's more outgoing and chipper than Kiln's other personas. Although brand new, Tourmaline doesn't seem to be as reluctant as the others to offer information on herself and trusts more easily. Kiln's subconscious formed her to look like a young Theodosia. He hasn't realized this yet. Dain A super cute Khorovar, Dain was originally Kiln's "date face." During Darkly, Kiln modified his own memory with help of Mary Tarkanan. He forgot he was a changeling, and became a generally genial half-elf designer. He kinda looks like a reverse Aida... Rhek2.jpg TellarmIcon.png TourmalineButForRealCute.jpg Dain.png Hooks and Trivia * Leo is Kiln's best friend. He certainly doesn't have a crush on him. * Kiln has a bottle of disappointment he found in a barn outside Metrol. * Although he technically holds the ir'Kavay surname he does not have a true noble title. But he does have money. * Kiln has a secret alchemy lab in his Highhold townhouse he owns under his Tellarm face. * Glitter Slime is kept hidden in a pendant all of Kiln's faces wear around their necks. Glitter Slime can change color to compliment their outfits. Glitter Slime has intelligence... Exactly how much is still a mystery. * Kiln has five close friends: Leo, Atalie, Ketaal, Aida and Su. He's had good experiences with other Wayfinders and trusts Tara, Jawbreaker, Reva, Cinnabar, Tamiyah, Stef, Vonan'kesh and Jorunn. Now Shaylee. Sorta Renna. * Kiln distrusts the Fey, but is still fascinated by Thelanis. He has been to a Xoriat manifest zone and survived. * He has been to both the future and the past. Someone noticed, and left a mark. * Kiln's mother, Theodosia, placed Kiln up for adoption when he was a baby only to later adopt him herself. She had died in the Mourning, but somehow survived after Kiln changed the past in Mist Opportunities. * Thiago Alamilla, a borrowed Face of the Aundarian Eyes handled by Chaethomia, was one of Jorunn's clients under the nickname Romeo. In Jorunn's drawing he was standing next to a woman -- Juliet. * Kiln travels frequently to Ghaal'tash in Darguun to visit his long-distance boyfriend, Nathok. * Kiln's mentor is the man that killed his father, Drago Schol d'Medani. Drago is a member of the Twelve and occasionally indulges Kiln in small favors. * Although he doesn't work as Oargev's spy any longer, Kiln wants to help New Cyre rebuild. He was part of the mission that found out the town of Allamoir existed unscathed and volunteers to help the residents left in the town. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Complete List Here Inventory * Alchemist's tools * Glitter slime holy symbol * Magewrought glamoured breastplate * Glove of Storing (usually holds shield crystal) * Shield (fluffed as a crystal that projects a barrier) * Shiftweave fine clothes (for turning into Tourmaline / other feminine shapes) * Club (fluffed as a telescopic baton) * Returning byshek dagger * Healer's kit with 8 charges left * Horn of Silent Alarm (fluffed as a glass flute) * Revivify spell ball (mechanically a spell scroll) * A Dark Lantern brooch from the future of Mirror Darkly * Inventor's pack: ** A backpack, blanket, an abacus, a bag of 1000 ball bearings, a bag of 20 caltrops, a bell, block and tackle, 5 candles, 5 pieces of chalk, a crowbar, 10 feet of string, a glass bottle and 2 glass vials, a hammer, an ink bottle, an ink pen, 5 sheets of parchment, 5 empty belt pouches, a tinderbox, a whetstone, and a nonmagical wand. The pack also has 50 feet of hempen rope strapped to the side of it. Character Sheet * Here * Special full-length view of Tourmaline. * Alternative Kiln Art Category:Characters